Restless Dreams
by MakoStorm
Summary: just what it says. read and find out what happens. InuyashaKagome. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha.

_Italic: thoughts_

A/N: sorry if Inuyasha is a bit out of character. First time Inuyasha writer here.

Restless Dreams

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled, sending the attack at Naraku.

The attack struck Naraku's barrier but didn't go through. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted, "Frustrated to learn that you don't have the power to defeat me?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome nock an arrow out of the corner of his eye. She let it fly, her Miko power surrounding it. The enchanted arrow hit the barrier but had little effect.

"Kagome! The arrows won't work! Stay back! Inuyasha yelled as Kagome nocked another arrow.

Naraku laughed. "You seem protective of this interfering Miko Inuyasha. What would happen, I wonder, if you lost her." He shot his tentacles at Kagome but Inuyasha jumped in front of her and sliced through them before they could reach her.

"Ill never let you hurt Kagome YOU BASTARD!" he yelled the last two words as he sent another Backlash Wave.

Naraku laughed. "You can attack all you want Inuyasha, but you'll never break my barrier." He shot his tentacles out again. They went in two different directions, coming at Inuyasha from either side.

Grabbing Kagome, Inuyasha jumped and the tentacles rammed into each other.

As Inuyasha landed the tentacles shot again and this time Inuyasha couldn't dodge. The tentacle went through his shoulder, splattering Kagome with blood and making Inuyasha lose his grip on her. She fell to the ground with a thump.

The tentacle pulled out of his shoulder and rammed him away, slamming him into a rock and pinning him there. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, standing up and running towards him.

"K-Kagome…St-Stay back." Inuyasha grunted as he tried to move his hands to slice through the tentacle.

Kagome reached him then reached behind her back for another arrow. But before she could grab one a new tentacle rushed towards her and ran her through. Blood splattered the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, fighting even harder to get to her.

Kagome's arms went limp and her bow fell from her hand. She fell to her knees as the tentacle pulled out of her. Inuyasha bit and tore at the tentacle pinning him until he was finally able to get free. He jumped forward and caught her as she fell back.

"Kagome." He said, cradling her in his arms, his voice barely a whisper. Naraku seemed content to just sit and watch, smirking, enjoying the hanyou's pain.

Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha slowly then lifted a trembling hand and placed it on the side of his face. "Inu…Ya…Sha." She gasped, her voice growing faint. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Kagome. Please don't die. Don't leave me now." She tried to smile. "I-I Lo-" The light left her eyes, her head fell back and her hand went limp in his grasp.

"Kagome!" he cried, shaking her gently. "Please don't. don't go." He held her to his chest sobbing then bellowed his pain for all to hear. "KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes snapping open. He was breathing heavily and his skin glistened with sweat.

He looked around. The fire still smoldered and the moon was still high in the sky. _You mean… it was all a dream?_

"Inuyasha?" a familiar voice questioned. He looked over and saw Kagome, who was looking at him with tired, questioning eyes. Miroku and Sango were sitting up, looking at him also. Shippou seemed to still be in deep slumber.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, concern evident in her voice and eyes. The hanyou nodded. "Yeah. I just need to go think for a while." He said, standing up and taking off into the tree branches.

Kagome watched him go then turned to Sango and Miroku. "Wonder what that was about." She said. Miroku nodded, "It must have been some dream to get Inuyasha to yell out like that." He said.

Kagome stood, making sure not to wake the still sleeping Kitsune. "I'm going after him. Maybe he'll tell me about it." She walked into the forest, going in the direction Inuyasha had taken.

"I wonder what Inuyasha could have been dreaming about to have called Lady Kagome's name like that." He said, a lecherous grin on his face.

"LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango yelled, hitting him over the head with her giant boomerang.(A/N: Couldn't remember how to spell it's name.)

Kagome didn't have to look long. She found Inuyasha in a tree by the river. He wasn't facing her but she saw his ears flick in her direction as she walked up.

"Inuyasha?" she called. He didn't answer. "Inuyasha. Please talk to me." He turned his head towards her a bit but she still couldn't see his face. "Will you at least let me sit in the tree with you?" she tried again. Once again she received no response.

"Inuyasha get down here before I bring you down myself!" she shouted, finally losing her patience.

It worked. He leapt down and landed next to her softly. She could see his face but his bangs covered his eyes. "That's better." She said. "Now are you gonna let me come in the tree with you or do I need to S-I-T you?"

Without answering he wrapped his arms around her and leapt back into the tree. He set her down, making sure she was balanced before sitting next to her.

Kagome just sat there, swinging her legs and watching the twinkling stars. Finally, after a few minutes, she turned to Inuyasha who was sitting with his back to her. "Inuyasha?" His ears twitched but he didn't turn to her or answer. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him towards her.

There were tears in his eyes. He turned away from her sharply. _It must have been a scary dream for him to be crying, _she thought. She could count how many times she'd seen him cry on one hand.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked gently.

He shook his head. "Not really. It was nothing. You don't need to worry Kagome." His voice sounded hoarse.

"It had to have been something for you to scream out like you did." She said, scooting closer to him. "Please tell me. It usually helps to talk about it."

Inuyasha sighed and turned around so he was facing her, his back against the tree's trunk. "It was about you." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"We were fighting Naraku and-" he stopped and swallowed.

"And I got hurt?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "You died Kagome." He whispered. "Just like that you were gone." His eyes were cast downwards.

"Is that why you screamed my name? because I died?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. He was trembling. "I was so scared Kagome." He said, his voice shaking.

"It's ok now Inuyasha." She soothed. "I'm here. I'm here." She stroked his silver hair as he trembled in her arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Kagome." He said, pulling from her arms and leaning against the tree trunk again. "You're the only person who ever saw me for who I am, instead of some filthy half-breed. Even Kikyo didn't accept me like you do. She wanted me human." Kagome could hear the bitterness and sadness in his voice.

She gave him a comforting smile. "Of course I accepted you. Just because you're a half-demon doesn't mean your evil. As a matter of fact, the first thing I thought when I saw you pinned to that tree was how beautiful you looked and the first thing I wanted to do was touch your ears." She giggled and reached up to give his ears a tweak.

"Hey, Hey!" he snapped, grabbing her wrists. "What do I look like? Some kind of pet?" he pulled her hands away from his head.

Kagome giggled again. "Oh come on dog boy. Are you saying you don't like it when I do this?" she reached up and scratched the base of his ears. He pushed his head up against her hand and growled in pleasure before coming to his senses and shaking his head like a dog.

"I'm not a dog ok?" He practically shouted, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Come on Inuyasha. You know you enjoyed it." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a 'Keh' but didn't deny it.

After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha spoke. "Hey Kagome?" she turned to him, smiling. "Yeah?" she asked. "Thanks for Comin' after me. It helped." Kagome nodded, "Any time." She said, looking back at the stars again.

A gust of cool wind blew through the trees and Kagome rubbed her arms to warm them. "You cold?" Inuyasha asked. "We could go back to the camp if you want."

Kagome shook her head, "I'll be fine." She said, continuing to rub her arms. Inuyasha took off his Haori and draped it around her shoulders. "That should help." He said. Kagome smiled and pulled the Haori tighter around her. "Thanks."

Another gust of chilly wind blew through and Kagome pulled the Haori even tighter around herself, shivering. Inuyasha leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She gave him a surprised look. He just smiled at her and tightened his hold around her.

Kagome smiled and snuggled deeper into his strong arms. They watched the stars together, enjoying each other's company. Kagome began to get tired but tried not to show it. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It wasn't long before the sound and the warmth of his arms lulled her to sleep.

Inuyasha felt the change in her posture and looked down at her. Smiling he kissed her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "I love you Kagome." He said. She smiled in her sleep. "I love you too." She mumbled.

Inuyasha looked at the stars for a little longer before laying his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. For once in his life he was truly happy. He had friends who stood by him and he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. What more could he ask for?

These thoughts drifted through his mind before he gave himself to sleep, happily holding Kagome in his arms.

A/N: So what did you think? Not bad for my first Inuyasha fic right? Well if Inuyasha or Kagome were out of character then my deepest apologies, I did my best. Now please review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review. (Pant. Pant. Gasp.) oh and I need ideas for another Inuyasha fic so if you have any send em' to me, BUT I have to be able to make it into a oneshot. I'm afraid I'm no good at chapter stories, I'm way better at one shots. And once again I ask you to REVIEW. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
